Stewiepidity
by Flokiyo
Summary: Stewie gets into an accident and ends up with the same I.Q as Chris and Peter. Please... REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Stewie-pidity

Chapter One: Accident Prone

It was a beautiful sunny day outside in Quahog, and Stewie decided to go out on his tricycle, and ride around the block. Stewie then hops onto the tricycle, and starts peddling.

Stewie: What a marvelous day.

He then looked back at his house, and saw Peter and Lois playing cat woman.

Stewie: Imbeciles. They shall feel my wrath when the day of reckoning is upon us all. Everybody shall perish, and those who are chosen, i.e. me, will be saved by the glorious man in drag. Whoops. I meant the glorious man in red.

He then passes a toddler who starts talking to him.

Toddler: You mean Santa Clause?

Stewie: (Looks at him, and starts laughing) No you feebleminded idiot. I was talking about Satan! Now, if you care to get out of my way, and make sure you don't vomit up the dirt in your mouth on me, than I shall be on my way. Oh yes, and Merry Christmas.

Stewie then rides down the street, and he ends up at an orphanage.

Stewie: What the deuce? Why are there so many children roaming around in burlap sacs?

Orphan 1: This is an orphanage Stewie.

Stewie: How the hell do you know my name?

Orphan 1: It's written on your tricycle.

Stewie: Oh. Boy, do I feel foolish. I feel even more foolish than that time I got dressed up as Meg by accident.

(Flashback: Stewie is dressed up in Meg's clothing. The clothing is really baggy on him, and the sleeves are hanging off of him)

Stewie: (Looks around the room) Something… something isn't right here. Hmm… now what seems different than usual. Could it be that Meg painted her room? I… I think it was always this colour. That's what's different!

(Stewie looks into a mirror)

Stewie: She got one of those posters of herself that Neil was selling. But why is it moving? Hmm… it's making every gesture I'm making.

(His eyes widen in disbelief as he realizes he's dressed as Meg)

Stewie: OH MY GOD!

(Flashback ends. Scene goes back to Stewie at the orphanage)

Stewie: Well, all of you suck because I have a real home. Do you have a real home? Huh? HA! I didn't think so. You're orphans because your parents accidentally fell asleep on top of each other, and something magical happened during the night. The ORGASM FAIRY came along, and visited your father, and he the FAKE ORGASM FAIRY visited your mother, and nine months later, the accident popped out.

Orphan 2: Are we that accident?

Stewie: Look who finally clued in! Why do you think you're here genius?

Orphan 1: What about test tube Billy? (Points to a boy who looks like a test tube)

Stewie: Well, the ORGASM FAIRY still had to visit his father. But he had to either watch a movie, or he had to look through a magazine, and the nurse had to end up throwing the magazine away. Happy?

(All the orphans start crying)

Stewie: I have bad luck with infants. Like that time I babysat Darth Vader's baby)

(Flashback to Stewie babysitting little Luke Skywalker)

Stewie: Alright, let's see here. It says on this list that the force is with you.

Darth: No. The force is with YOU! You are the one with Luke in your hands.

Stewie: I see. Alright, have fun at work Anakin!

Darth: THE NAME IS DARTH!

Stewie: Alright, alright. Calm down. Darth, have fun at the petroleum jelly factory.

Darth: Ugh. You're so stupid. (Darth Vader walks out the door)

Stewie: (looks at Luke) So… that's your father?

(Flashback ends, scene goes back to Stewie riding his tricycle)

Stewie: Everything is marvelous. I'm riding my tricycle and Lois is going to parish once the one in red comes to visit our planet.

(Stewie then crosses a street, and a car comes along and hits him)

Stewie: (Lies there unconscious)

Driver: Oh my god!

(The driver picks up Stewie, and drives him to the hospital. Scene cuts to Stewie in the hospital bed)

Lois: (Walks into room) MY BABY!

Is Stewie going to be alright? Are the orphans going to find a good home? Is Santa Clause going to visit that little boy? And what about Luke Skywalker's sister? Find out in the next chapter of Stewie-pidity!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Newly Designed Stewie

Lois, Peter, and Chris are sitting on the couch watching television, and it shows what they're watching. They're watching the Crocodile Hunter.

Steve (Crocodile Hunter): Crikey! That's one big hippopotamus! I think I'm going to try and climb into his mouth. Here I go. (He then climbs into the hippo's mouth) Crikey! His breath is like a perfume made by Britney Spears! It smells awful! I'm going to try and go even further! I'm going to try and enter the hippopotamus's stomach! (You see the hippo's outside just standing there, and you see his stomach is moving, and you hear sloshing sounds) Crikey. My feet are on fire. The acid is burning. I'm going to try and exit out now. I'm going to hold my breath because I'm going to leave through the hippopotamus's rear end! (You hear more sloshing, and then it sounds like somebody is walking through trees and bushes. He then falls out of the butt. Scene goes back to Lois, Peter, and Chris on the couch)

Peter: (laugh's) Just real life!

Lois: Peter, that was just a cartoon.

Chris: I thought the Crocodile Hunter was real! WHAT ELSE HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME?

Lois: Chris, don't yell. Use your indoor voice. I hope Stewie is alright.

Peter: Lois, I have a little song for you. It fits perfect for this situation!

I was walking down the street

People looked at my feet

They said holy Crap; it's a size seventeen.

And That I have to buy

Larger condoms for guys

Because if I don't then I end up with something that just cries.

My feet are on my legs

I got drunk at a stag

Nine month's later, I ended up with Meg.

I own a CD-Rom

I brought Meg to the prom

My email address is fatman51.

That doesn't match this song

For this song is so wrong.

I'm going home to Lois, and I'm putting on a thong.

Lois: (Stares at Peter with disbelief) What the hell was that? How is that supposed to help me out?

Peter: Now listen honey, did it not just take your mind off of Stewie?

Lois: Yes… it did. Damn you Peter.

Peter: (laugh's)

Lois: I'm going to the hospital to see if Stewie is alright yet.

Chris: I'm coming to mom. There's a nurse there I want to try and talk to. She wears a nice short skirt, and she is dressed all in white. I think she's a lazy nurse though. She's got a dress on, but it's more like a robe, and all she does is lie around in a bed all day long and has some kind of pan underneath her to catch the poop. (laugh's) poop.

(Scene cuts to hospital. Screen shows us Lois and Chris and Peter next to Stewie in the hospital bed)

Chris: You okay little guy?

Peter: Yea, how's you're head buddy?

Stewie: It's a bit good. It hurts, but I think I'll be alright.

Lois: Oh, Stewie, you're okay! But sweetheart, It's a bit good isn't a proper sentence.

Stewie: What are you talking about?

Lois: Well honey, it's a bit good is like saying it's a bit bad. The proper way of putting it is 'My head is quite better, but still hurts.'

Stewie: My god, I think you're right.

Doctor: (Walks into the room) Alright, I have some good news, some bad news, and some great news. The good news is, Stewie is going to be fine. The bad news is he has a below average intelligence. We gave all the males in your family an I.Q test, and they all scored the same, a 53.

Stewie: You mean the doggy ruff ruff got a 53 too?

Doctor: No you little scamp, Brian didn't take a test, he's only a dog.

Stewie: HAHAHA. I'm a scamp!

(Scene cuts to the outside of the Griffin's house. Scene cuts to the living room and Stewie is on the couch with Brian, Chris, and Peter. They're watching a commercial for the show 24. Scene goes to what's on the television)

Jack Bauer: There is a bomb at C.T.U. We have to stop it within… 24 hours.

Terrorist: I already know this. Why are you telling me what I already know?

Jack: Because we have 24 episodes a season, and I need some answers!

(Scene goes back to living room of Griffin's house)

Brian: I can't wait until that season comes on.

Stewie: What's a bomb Brian? Brian? Brian? Brian? What's a bomb Brian?

Peter: Yea Brian. What's a bomb? A bomb? A bomb? Brian? What's a bomb?

Chris: Isn't that where poop comes from?

Brian: Are you guys serious that you don't know what a bomb is?

Stewie: HAHAHAHA. Poop.

End of Chapter two!

Writer's note, Chapter 3 will be on it's way very shortly, and I do not own anything in this chapter or story so uh uh uh… can't sue me! Also, I would like to say to read my other story titled **Peter Reborn.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Game of Smarts

A week has past, and Stewie seemed to become dumber as the days went on. Is dumber a real word? I don't know, I'm not a doctor… but I play one on TV! Anyway, back to the story. Chris, Peter, and Stewie are sitting on the couch watching Garfield the cat. The screen then shows us what is happening on the television.

(Garfield is lying down on the floor while the sun is beaming down on him through the window. Garfield then gets up and goes to the table where Jon is eating dinner next to Garfield's dinner bowl)

Garfield: Jon, give me your dinner because mine is just fish.

Jon: Sorry Garfield, this is my dinner. Yours is in your bowl. (Takes a bite of his own dinner)

Garfield: Okay Jon. I see how it must be. (Swipes at Jon's face and scratches him. He then grabs Jon's plate, and starts eating with his hands)

Jon: (Leaves and comes back with a rope. Garfield doesn't notice him because he's eating. Jon goes behind Garfield, and starts choking Garfield with the rope. Garfield dies, and falls face first into the food. Jon grabs his plate, puts it on top of Garfield's back, and starts to eat casually)

(Screen now goes back to the Griffin's living room)

Stewie: I don't get it. What just happened?

Chris: Ah, Garfield just went up to kitty heaven, and now he's going to get beaten up by that cat we owned that time.

Stewie: You mean… whiskers? You told me an Asian family adopted him.

Peter: He was, but what do you think Asian's eat? Raw fish?

Stewie: (starts crying)

Chris: There, there little dude, would you like to see a magic trick?

Stewie: (stops crying really fast) Ooh… alright!

Chris: Okay. (Walks to the kitchen, and pulls a table with two cups lying upside down on it into the living room) Okay… somebody give me a quarter.

Stewie: (reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a quarter, then gives it to Chris)

Chris: okay… now mark something on it. So you know that it is really yours.

Stewie: (pulls out a black marker from his pocket. He writes p-o-o-p on the quarter then laughs. He hands the quarter over to Chris)

Chris: Thanks. Now… I will put this quarter underneath the red cup, and I will say some magic words, and the quarter will be under the blue cup. Boppity, boopity BLAH! Now… that was the easy part. The hard part is to put the quarter underneath the red cup again. I will say magic words, and it will return. BLAH, boopity boppity. (He lifts both cups up, and the quarter is underneath the red cup)

Stewie: OH MY GOD! HOW DID YOU DO THAT? I MUST KNOW… THAT IS JUST AMAZING. YOU SHOULD GO ON STAGE AND DO THAT ACT.

(Screen cuts to Lois and Brian in the kitchen. Lois is making coffee, and Brian is reading the newspaper. Lois sits down with her coffee)

Lois: I don't know what to do with poor little Stewie. I don't know what's in store for him.

Brian: I wouldn't worry about it Lois. I'm sure everything is going to be just fine.

Lois: How do you know?

Brian: Well, that time Peter lost his job at the toy factory! He lost his job at the toy factory sure… but then became a fisherman. And now we have a pretty good income in the household.

Lois: That's a good point. If you can make another good point, I'll cheat on Peter with you.

Brian: (his eyes widen in disbelief) Umm… I-I-I don't know. Lemme think. Umm… that time you became addicting to shop lifting. You're cured now.

Lois: No I'm not. I'm still stealing a bit here and there. Not as much, but still stealing. Good try though Brian.

Brian: (sighs) Yea… I know.

(Scene cuts to Meg and Stewie watching the news. Shows us what's happening on the news)

Tom: …then I said, eat my one eyed snake.

Diane: Sounds like an interesting trip to the mutinous snake ranch Tom. In other news, Michael Jackson is arrested for pretending to be Santa Claus, and taking pictures with his candy cane in the hands of children.

Tom: That sick bastard!

Diane: Indeed Tom. Now, a word from our sponsor.

(Commercial ad)

Doctor: Are you or somebody you know within the age of 1 month to 2 years old? Are you suffering from a bump on the noggin, which makes you stupid or unintelligent? If so, call 1-800-Brain-Dead and we'll help you regain your intelligence.

(Scene goes back to Meg and Stewie on the couch watching television)

Meg: That's it! Stewie, that's the answer to your problem. You're stupid now, so in order to get you up and running again, we should call that number.

Stewie: I don't think I should have ate that ladybug.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Possibly Sane

Meg just heard about the doctor who can make Stewie back to his old self, and went into the kitchen to tell Lois and Brian about the cure she saw.

Meg: Mom, Brian, I just saw a commercial ad on television.

Peters head pops around the corner of the wall.

Peter: Did somebody say television?

Meg: Yea, I did. The ad said that if you have a baby between the age of one month and two years old, and if the baby suffers from a bump on the head, and is now stupider than he was before, this doctor can…

Peter: (interrupts) Meg… Meg… Meg… slow down! Now tell me… what show were you watching in there?

Meg: The news.

Peter: Then it must be true. But Meg is talking, therefore making this consultation a desolation of allotment.

Lois: Oh my god! Peter, what did you just say?

Peter: What? I said this talk is a waste of time. Jeez.

Brian: Are you sure? I thought I heard something smart come out of your mouth?

Peter: You know what else comes out of my mouth?

Brian: Do I want to know?

Peter: Yea, remember that time at band camp.

(Flashback: Peter is dressed up in brown shorts, and a white t-shirt saying band camp on it. He has a trumpet in his mouth, and he's blowing as hard as he can. All of a sudden we hear an echoed burp. Peter takes his mouth away from the trumpet and there is brown stuff dripping from his mouth. Flashback ends. Scene goes back to The Griffin family in the kitchen)

Meg: Dad, just listen to me. There's a doctor who can help Stewie become himself again.

Lois: Oh my god, are you for real? My baby is saved! What's the number?

Meg: Umm, I think it's 1-800-366-3739.

Lois: (calls the number on the phone. The phone then rings, and a woman picks up)

Woman: Hi, and welcome to 1-800-FONE-SEX. You are being billed at 374 dollars a second.

Lois: (Quickly hangs up and looks at Meg) What the hell is wrong with you? That number was 1-800-FONE-SEX!

Meg: Oops, I meant 1-800-BRAIN-DEAD.

Lois: Oh, okay dear. (slaps Meg across the face) HA!

Stewie: (starts crying) I'm scared Meg. Help me, help me.

Peter: (starts crying too)

Meg: (starts crying because she got slapped)

Chris: (walks in and notices Stewie, Peter, and Meg crying. He then starts to cry for no reason)

Brian: (looks around the room and leaves with a martini in his hand)

Scene cuts to Lois in the living room calling the number.

Lois: Hi, can I speak to the doctor who does the operations on the baby's?

Phone: (all you hear are mumbles in a high pitched voice)

Lois: No, not the abortionist. The doctor who does the brain surgery!

Phone: (more mumbles in a high pitched voice)

Lois: I guess that's the one. Does he make your baby smarter due to an incident that occurred?

Phone: (more high pitched mumbles)

Lois: Yea, the second one.

Phone: (more high pitched mumbles with a laugh at the end)

Lois: Yes… I'll wait.

Phone: (Bewitched theme song starts playing. Then a male voice comes on)

Lois: Hi, are you Dr. Zooabra?

Phone: (mumble)

Lois: Hi, I'm Lois. My son is 1 and a half years old, and he was riding his tricycle around town, then a car hit him. Now he's dumb. Is there a way you can fix him?

Phone: (mumbles)

The camera then does a close up of Lois' face, and she looks really shocked.

What did the doctor say? Find out in the next chapter of Stewie-pidity.

P.s: I don't own any of the characters in this story, and I don't own any objects used in this story. I only own the jokes which were inspired by the humour of Family Guy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What the doctor ordered!

Stewie was in a play pin playing with a yoyo. Every time the yoyo went down and back up, he'd laugh. Lois came in and picked Stewie up.

Lois: (screams) Come on Peter. We don't want to be late for the appointment!

Peter: I'm coming Lois I'm coming. So, what did the doctor say? No more monkeys on the bed?

Lois: What? No! He said Stewie is going to have his h-e-a-d cut open!

Stewie: (shocked looking) My h-e-a-d? You mean they're going to cut open my tummy? They better be better than the last time I was in Iraq!

(Flashback to Stewie walking through the desert. An Iraqi jumps out of nowhere, and cuts Stewie's stomach open)

Stewie: AHHHHHHHH! Hey… that's not nice!

Iraqi: I'm sorry. Want me to sew you up?

Stewie: Yes, I would. Thank you very much!

Iraqi: What colour string would you like me to use?

Stewie: Well, do you have blue?

Iraqi: No, I used that up on the last person.

Stewie: Oh… do you have pink?

Iraqi: Nope, Elton John stole all my pink!

Elton John: (playing under a tree with the pink string)

(Flashback ends. Scene goes to Stewie lying down on an operating table)

Doctor: (places cup over Stewie's mouth for him to go to sleep) Okay, now… count backwards from 100!

Stewie: (fading to sleep) 100…99…37…6…W…binder! (falls asleep)

(scene cuts to Lois and Peter in the waiting room)

Lois: (walking around room with Peter) Oh, I hope Stewie makes it through this.

Peter: I'm sure it will. I guarantee you that everybody is going to end up back the way it was before the story started!

Lois: Story? What story?

Peter: Nothing! (trips Lois) Hahahahahaha! Have a nice vacation! See you next Autumn! HAHAHAHA! Wait… I don't get that, BUT YOU FELL! HAHAAH!

Lois: Peter! What's your problem!

Stewie: Meg is my problem! She's a terrible person!

Lois: I thought you said horses are terrible people!

Peter: (looks shocked) That means Meg's a horse!

Lois: You're crazy Peter!

Peter: My name is Keeshwa!

Lois: I thought you were getting rid of your black name.

(A doctor then walks by with a stretcher and Brian's on it)

Lois: What happened to you Brian?

Brian: I got alcohol poisoning, and a concussion.

Peter: How did you get the concussion?

Brian: I was chasing my tail, and I banged my head off of the fridge.

(Doctor pushes the stretcher into a room. Another doctor walks by with a stretcher and Chris is on it)

Peter: What happened to you?

Chris: I saw the evil monkey in my closet and I was running away. Then when I saw Brian bang his head off the fridge, I tried chasing my tail.

Lois: You don't have a tail.

Chris: I know, that's why I'm here.

(Doctor takes Chris in another room and another Doctor brings a stretcher with meg on it)

Lois: What's your story?

Peter: Yea, why are you here?

Meg: I'm just trying to fit in!

Peter: (pause) Meg… you suck! Here doctor (gives doctor a twenty dollar bill) kill her for us.

Lois: PETER!

(scene goes to Stewie sitting on the couch, and he's watching television. He has stitches on his forehead)

Stewie: I feel remarkable. I'm finally myself again. I can get back to killing that vile woman, Lois! I can rest once that man in red comes!

(doorbell rings)

Stewie: (opens door) Satan! Welcome.

Satan: Hi Stewie. I just came to tell you that I won't be attending that dinner party.

Stewie: What? Why?

Satan: I have other plans.

Stewie: Other plans? What other plans!

Satan: Uhh… (Santa Claus comes up behind him)

Santa: You coming honey?

Satan: Yes dear. Sorry Stewie.

Stewie: (cries) Fine. Go have sex with your new sexually active BOYFRIEND! I DON'T NEED YOU!

Satan: Don't get me mad Stewie.

Stewie: Oh, and why not?

Satan: (becomes a giant red cloud circling Stewie) I AM SATAN! YOU WILL OBEY MY EVERY WORD! I AM THE LEADER! I WILL KILL ALL PEOPLE, AND I WILL START MY VENGEANCE ON YOU!

Santa: (grabs a vacuum and sucks Satan up into the vacuum, lights a match, and throws it in the vacuum bag. The vacuum explodes) Kid… you didn't see anything! (Hits Stewie with a wrench)

Stewie: Ugh. My head. (looks around an empty room) Was I dreaming that?

Lois: Stewie, what are you doing on the floor?

Stewie: (laughs) Floor. It sounds like poop!

Lois: Oh no… he's Stupid again!

Stewie: poop

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Stewie's Gain

Lois, Brian, and Peter are circling the kitchen wondering what they can do about Stewie and his absence of intelligence.

Peter: I don't know what we're going to do with Stewie. He can't live his life an idiot.

Brian: You're one to talk!

Peter: What?

Brian: Nothing. Lois, do you have any ideas?

Lois: I do have a small little plan. Follow me to the car, I'll explain on the way.

(Scene cuts to Lois driving and Peter is eating a donut in the passenger seat. Brian is in the back)

Lois: … and that's my idea. What do you guys think?

Peter: I think they forgot putting the cream in the middle of my donut.

Brian: (looks at Peter in disbelief that he is that stupid) Well Lois, I think it's a great idea. But how are we going to pull it off? And by we, I mean you and me because, well, Peter has his hands full right now.

Peter: (Peter is licking the inside of the donut, and looks inside to see if there's cream or not)

Lois: I hope this isn't like the last scheme we tried to pull off with Meg that time.

(Flashback: Meg, Lois, and Brian are on top of a roof of a mansion. They climb through a giant pipe and crawl through it, all the while being silent. They jump out of the pipe, and they're in a long hallway with a red carpet, and paintings of money)

Lois: (whispering) The map said the diamond is behind the third picture of money.

Brian: (whispering) How do we know which one is the third one?

Lois: (whispering) They're numbered. This one is the second, this one is the third one. Okay, let's go.

Meg: (screams) WHAT?

(alarms sound and the run out the front door of the mansion. Flashback ends)

Brian: Don't worry, Meg isn't here to ruin it for us.

Brian, Peter, and Lois: (start laughing)

Peter: Ah. So, what was the plan?

Lois: Okay, well, we go back to the doctor's office, and show him that Stewie is stupid, we get a free operation, and if that doesn't work, we sue them for everything they have!

Peter: It's bullet proof. But, what if we unleashed killer monkeys on them? I-I-I could get Cleveland mad at me or something.

Brian: That's the slightly racially offensive spirit Peter!

Lois: Wait… where's Stewie?

Peter: I put him in the trunk. I thought it would be easier that way because he's too stupid to sit in the actual part of the car.

Lois and Brian look at each other and smile.

(Scene cuts to the inside of the trunk with the hood open, and closing really fast. You can't see anything but black, and four eyeballs. Two are Stewie's, and two are Peter's)

Peter: I don't believe this. Stuck in the trunk with a baby!

Stewie: I don't believe this. Stuck in the trunk with a fat man!

(Scene cuts to Chris and Meg watching television. Shows us what they're watching. They're watching wrestling)

(Two wrestlers are in a wrestling ring on opposite ends of the ring. Neither one is close to the other one)

Wrestler 1: (throws a punch and clearly misses)

Wrestler 2: (falls down and pours ketchup all over himself)

Announcer: Oh my god! The MadDog just made The Ultimate Barbarian bleed!

(scene goes back to Meg and Chris)

Meg: I can't believe how fake this is!

Chris: Oh my god! I can't believe he's bleeding! I hope he's going to be okay!

(scene goes to the doctors office)

Lois: Doctor, would you please try and heal our baby again for free? He is mentally retarded again!

Doctor: Okay. No problem

Peter: Wow, that was easy.

Doctor: Yea, it turns out I'm not really a doctor, I'm a lawyer.

Lois: So if the operation doesn't work, we're going to sue you. But we need a lawyer, do you think you could…

Doctor: No problem. I'll be happy to sue myself.

(Scene goes to operation room, and Stewie is on the operating table)

Doctor: Scalpel.

Nurse: (hands him scalpel)

Doctor: wrench.

Nurse: (hands him wrench)

Doctor: blow torch.

Nurse: (hands him a blow torch)

Doctor: There… I've done everything I can do.

(scene cuts to waiting room where Lois and Brian are. Peter is in the kids playpen)

Doctor: (comes out from closed doors)

Lois: Is my baby okay?

Doctor: Yes. Stewie is absolutely fine. He's going to make a full recovery.

Brian: Oh thank god. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I missed that little bastard!

Lois: BRIAN! Don't call him a bastard! He doesn't know that me and Peter weren't married until I was six month's pregnant with him.

Brian: Sorry.

(Scene goes to Peter in a play pen with little kids. Peter is eating Play-Dough)

(Scene goes back to the Griffin's house. Everybody is watching television. They're watching Jeopardy)

Alex Trebek: For one thousand dollars: In 1953 Congress approved this commonwealth's constitution.

(scene goes back to family watching t.v. sooms into Stewie)

Stewie: What is Puerto Rico?

Contestant on show: What is Puerto Rico?

Alex Trebek: Correct!

Peter: It's good to have you back Stewie!

Stewie: Go to hell fat man!

Brian: Welcome back!

Stewie: Go pleasure yourself with your tongue for a few hours flee bag!

Meg and Chris: Welcome back Stewie.

Stewie: Thanks, dumb and dumber!

Lois: (kisses Stewie on the head) Welcome back sweet heart.

Stewie: (looks at Lois)…….. Slut!

The End!


End file.
